Scolding Love
by Kailee Nakamaru
Summary: What happens when Sanji finally confronts Zoro about the happenings on Thriller Bark? I do not own One Piece! Sadly. :


The noise upon the Thousand Sunny was amazingly quiet. It was somewhat unnerving, really, it was. You could hear the sound of Zoro's giant weights as metal screeched, sliding against metal. But then, at this time of night, it was rather normal for things to be this this way. Silence was unnerving, but at the same time- it was welcoming.

_"If you must have a head, take mine!" _

The last words he had spoken at Thriller Bark, at their last battle there. Luffy didn't need to know, the sacrifice that Zoro had taken. And being the man Zoro was, he was nearly positive no one knew. But he was suspicious of that damned Love Cook. Seriously, ever since that day, the cook had seemed to be rather mindful of him. Hadn't reacted to many of his provoking phrases that normally had a foot in his chest within the span of two seconds.

But. That hadn't been the case for the entire time since Thriller Bark.

And honestly, that was more unnerving than facing all seven Shichibukai at once. Not that they had to do that...Though with Luffy, you never know what will happen. Ever. Luffy is just plain Luffy. He growled in frusteration as his body already started groaning in pain, only nine hundred of these and already his body thought it was reaching it's limits. But, he decided to ignore it, he wouldn't get anywhere if he stopped everytime his body started to complain.

"Oi, Marimo!"

"Eh, Love Cook? What are you doing up?" Zoro rose an eyebrow. Glancing at the blonde before continuing.

934  
>935<br>93-

"Here, I figured you wanted something to drink." Zoro glanced into a glaring sea blue eye. That was for some reason, very unhappy about his insistence on training. Even more freaky? What he had expected to be water or juice, was actually sake. Sake!

"Eh? You sick or somethin', Love Cook?" Zoro asked. Taking the drink and taking a sip.

"'Course not! Baka! Though how do you know I wouldn't poision it?" Sanji challenged.

"You would hate to poision anyone. If someone got food poisioning from you, you would be at their sick beds, taking care of them for every minute of the day." Zoro pointed out. Expecting to get a rouse finally, he braced himself mentally and waited.

And waited.

For some weird reason, nothing came. He looked back towards the cook to see him glaring. In his direction, and for some reason...Zoro just _knew_that it isn't because of his last comment though.

"Damnit! Zoro! Why are you always fucking like this!" Sanji growled at him.

It _actually _made him stumble backwards a bit.

"Eh? Shit-Cook, what are you talking about?" Zoro asked, his eyes widening from the outburst that wasn't doubled with a kick. Normally he isn't this effected, right? Well, normally there aren't unshed tears in the corners of Sanji's eyes.

"_I'm_ talking about the way you never, ever, talk about things and try to be a tough guy!" Sanji growled.  
>"Bu-"<br>"The way you silently go about, when you are in so much fucking pain you can barely move. But still, you pick up those weights as if you aren't in any real pain!" Sanji went on.  
>"Lov-"<br>"You never stop to consider to even _TRY_ and talk to one of us. To _TRY_ and put some faith in us! _NO! _You just have to go and act like you're the best!" Sanji was not stopping.  
>"I-"<br>"Never stop to think that when you're prepared to die, the rest of us _AREN'T _ready to see you fall into a grave!" Tears were coming through.  
>"San-"<br>"You...You took all of Luffy's pain, but when someone offers to try and take some of your pain. You...You just.." Sanji was crying. "You!-"  
>Sanji's eyes widened as he was the one cut off this time. There was a heavy pressure on his lips, a slight wetness made him gasp and that wetness entered his mouth. His eyelids became half-lidded and he wrapped his arms around the bare shoulders. God...To be able to really feel those muscles, they were so much more taught and trained then he thought. When they fought it wasn't like he could really just feel them.<p>

It was almost too long before Sanji and to pull away and gasp in some air. His lungs in desperete need to be refilled. He yelped as he felt lips one his neck, throwing his head back. Wait, when did Zoro's hands find their way onto his hips? Sanji couldn't remember.  
>"Zoro...Oh god...Zoro.." Sanji groaned as the man attacked his neck.<p>

"Sanji. I'm sorry I made you worry so much." Zoro muttered against the cooks pale skin. His hands played with the edge of the black pants and he pushed the other down onto the ground. "Sanji." he moaned out at the feel of the taught skin. Sometimes, he forgets just how much muscle Sanji is really packing under all those clothes.

Sanji looked at Zoro, feeling a heat rising in his cheeks as he realized that Zoro was calling him by his given name, and not by those idiotic pet-names. Realizing that this was real, and not a dream. He pushed back against Zoro needily, "Zoro...please. Don't toy with me. Just don't damnit." Sanji growled.

Zoro looked up at the blonde and smiled.

And that smile had Sanji's heart racing a mile a minute. It wasn't one of those blood thirsty/demonic smirks, or a _I'm better than you_ smirk. This was a genuine, loving, _gorgeous _smile!

It took Sanji a moment to realize that his clothes were long gone, and that he had two fingers up his ass. But when he did, he let out a pained moan. "Damnit...That hurts! Be-"

"Just shut up."

Zoro had curled those two fingers and Sanji cried out lowly in pleasure. Oh for the love of-! Three fingers no longer mattered as he pushed back against those fingers to get that same sensation again.

As those fingers disappeared however. They were replaced with the head of something MUCH bigger than he was expecting. "Ahhhhnnnn!" Sanji moaned as Zoro sat himself to the hilt. "Sanji," Zoro began.  
>"Yeah?" Sanji just kinda moaned out.<br>"I love you." Zoro finished, a man of few words, as always.  
>Sanji blushed and moaned, "I love you too. Please...move." Sanji muttered.<br>Zoro smiled and...  
><strong><br>..Morning.0.**

"Zoro..." Sanji smiled as he looked up, seeing that the green-haired man had carried the both of them to the couch and covered them with the blanket. And he was sleeping. Not just the 'I might be sleeping, but I can still sense you coming' sleeping, but a real, unguarded sleep.  
>Then those eyes opened.<br>"Eh? Sorry, did I wak-" Sanji was cut off by a pair of strong lips.  
>"No."<br>Sanji smiled, and they laid there for several minutes before...  
>"I better get up and start cooking." Sanji muttered as he began to get up, but a hand tugging him back down stopped him. "The hell?" Sanji asked.<br>"I know I can trust you, Sanji. Because you are there, I know that even if I do manage to get myself killed. You'll be there for everyone to keep them safe." Zoro stated.  
>"I can't change the fact that everytime I go into battle, I prepare myself to die. But I definitely wont as long as I can help it." he added.<br>"Everyone has their own pains to bare, I can handle it. But, if it makes you feel better, I'll talk more. Kay?" Zoro finished.  
>Sanji blushed, remembering now, his outburst before Zoro kissed him. "I...I..Oi! Stop trying to make me a bubbly mess! Damn you!" Sanji growled, making Zoro chuckle. "Zoro..."<br>"Yeah Sanji?"  
>"How did you really feel...after the fight with Kuma?"<br>"...I.." Zoro paused. "I was scared out of my mind, I still am. I have no fucking idea how to beat him. All I can do is get stronger in hopes to beat him next time. But let me tell you, it gave me a whole new outlook on Luffy. If you think I carry a lot of pain, I think we should talk more to our captain." Zoro commented.  
>"Serious? That bad?" Sanji asked, wide eyed. "But he's always so energetic a day or three later!" Sanji almost, <em>almost<em> gaped.  
>"Yep. It was like going through hell." Zoro stated, shivering slightly. "And, how did you find out about that?" Zoro asked.<br>"Remember those two idiots from the other crew?"  
>"Yeah, twidle dee and twidle dum?"<br>"Yeah, they saw it all. And so did Brook. I kinda wonder if Robin doesn't know..." Sanji stated.  
>"Figures. Luffy, doesn't...right?"<br>"No, I made sure those idiots didn't say anything. Luffy would be so pissed at us both if he found out."  
>"No kidding. But he doesn't need to, as long as he's still with us." Zoro stated.<br>"Well, lets get ready for the day." Sanji stood, stretching slightly, he blushed as he felt exposed and the dried cum in his ass. And there was a severe pain in his ass to top it off, putting him right back on top of Zoro.  
>"Shall we go shower?" Zoro smirked.<br>"It's your fault! And the hell is with that smirk!"  
>While entering the bathroom, Sanji couldn't help but to think Zoro was as much a pervert as Brook.<p>

THE END.

A/N: Yeah, so...I wasn't in the mood to write a big smexy scene. So I didn't, so I decided to let you people let your imaginations go wild.

Thanks for reading!

Also! This was my first attempt at this pair that I finished, hope it wasn't too bad. I actually thought it was pretty good. :3 I love fluff though. ^.^


End file.
